Amazing Spiderman: Gwen's choice
by Cre8ive101
Summary: *WARNING! THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN MOVIES* This is the written version of my very crazy imagination. I won't reveal what the difference is from the original, so you'll just have to read it to figure it out . (The first chapter is short but hints to the rest of the story) I hope you like it! Feel free to send comments!
1. Last breath

Time slowed down and each second seemed like minutes. Gwen could feel her mind fill with fear and regret, as her body fell towards the hard ground and away from the safety of Peter's arms.

All the hurt that Peter felt before had disappeared and his body felt numb. Without hesitation, he shot his web towards the falling girl. Time stopped as the web shot through the dusty air.

The sound of the rapid heartbeats filled the air, but the tip of the web failed to reach Gwen's body in time. It only took one single moment to change everything. Her spine crashed against the ground, and her breath left her body in a heartbeat. Peter's heart became heavier and his heart seemed to stop beating too; his eyes glared at the lifeless bent body in disbelief.

The failed web pulled on the girl's torso, and let her hover lifelessly just above the ground, bent backwards in a very unnatural manner.

Peter wrapped Gwen in his arms, and felt his guilt flood his body. "Just hold on, stay with me, stay with me Gwen." He pulled her close to her face, and his tears ran down his face and onto Gwen's still warm face.

Life seemed to be worthless afterwards, for Peter. The hope there once was for Spiderman ceased to exist. Cold and harsh season went by without notice by Peter. He felt his life was purposeless and full of guilt after the tragedy.

One morning like any other gloomy worthless day, Peter saw, through his lazy eyes, his Aunty carrying boxes full of his late Uncle's belongings. He soon came to understand that he needs to stop mourning for Gwen.

After listening to the recording of Gwen's graduation speech, Peter felt speechless and found himself reflect back on their time together; on how Gwen has always been his hope. Her beautiful words gave Peter hope; hope to become Spiderman once again and make a better future.

Soon enough, an idiot wanting to have revenge began terrorising the town. Spiderman came to action, and with a brave heart, saved many lives.

* * *

(GWEN'S P.O.V)

I saw myself falling further away from Peter's arms. Fear flooded my body. Any rage I felt towards Peter disappeared behind my feelings for him. They say you can see your life flash before your eyes before you die, but it's a lie. In the short moment, I could only think about my love for my family and especially Peter. And then my world ended. No more light.

* * *

In the complete silence, I can feel the sound of my own heartbeat... Breathing heavily, I open my eyes. I let out a big breath. "Is this heaven?"


	2. All alone

I struggle to breathe. Why is this happening to me? I don't want to be a freak. I died, I know I did. I should be happy I'm somehow can breathe, but I can't help feel that this is so unnatural. I don't want to breathe. As I was running from my place, I had nothing on my mind. It was so blank. It was telling me to run. I was wearing a long white dress; it was beautiful. But I hate it! It's so beautiful, and I am wearing it and I can touch it, I can feel it, I can see it and I can smell that 'new' smell.

I was leaving behind my family, friends. Knowing that I'm alive, and yet still I'm letting them suffer and letting them think I'm dead. Am I cruel?

I just can't. They'll be scared of me. The girl who came back to life? Demon, monster, witch and just maybe angel. Scientists, government, who ever else would want to cut me apart and write a report on me and win a Nobel prize and lock me up and exclude me from society and continue to do whatever because I'm a freak and I'm not human. If the world finds out, they'll hunt down everyone that I know and love. I can't put them in that position.

Tears run down my face and drip onto the ground.

It hurts so bad. Not the 'dying', but what comes after. Knowing that you can't be with the ones you love. I've always thought that Daddy would hold my hand and we'd be together when I go up to heaven. But maybe the reason I couldn't go to heaven nor hell is because I did something wrong. I don't know.

I just wish I could talk to him, ask him how he did it, and ask him how he can stay ok.

I don't know what to do. It's true; it's only when you have no one that you start to realise their true value. I don't know what to do, and I just feel like I'm lost in the middle of nowhere and I don't know how to move.

* * *

I spent the night in a dark alleyway behind a 7/11 shop. I saw a cat dragging off its kill for the night, and a stray dog scavenging the dirty green dumpster a few metres away from where I was sitting. I wasn't hungry, or at least I didn't want to be hungry.

I fell asleep crying, I think. The warmth of the flood of tears was enough for me to finally sleep.

That night I had a dream or nightmare; I'm not too sure. I was falling and falling and Peter was trying to hold on to my hand but he couldn't. I fell, and I died.

* * *

Maybe when I open my eyes, it'll all be over. Ready Gwen? I start whispering with a slow breath "One, … ok… Two… Three." I open my eyes. I could say, I see a light and I want to walk towards it. But I'm not going to. It's the same as any other stupid, sunny day.

All this time, I forced myself not to think about Peter. But last night's de-ja-vu nightmare left me no choice. Can I let him know that I'm alive? He wouldn't call me a freak. I smile with the corner of my mouth. He would hug me, and everything would feel all better for at least a moment.

I let out a deep sigh.

But I just came back to life. It seems so impossible but, what if I can't die? What if every time I die, I come back? What if I just wake up every time? What if I just wake up as if nothing happened?

"No.." I whisper

I really want to tell him, but I just can't. Even though he can heal himself quickly, he can still die. If I can't, how am I going to live myself knowing that I will live on and watch him die, and watch everyone else I love die? I don't want to see him grow old this way. I'll still have to live on and I'll still have to see him die. I don't want to see him die like that.

I can't let him know. I just can't do that, can I?

I break out into a sob.

* * *

On Thursday, I decided to catch the 923 bus over to the next town. I was too scared to stay in the local area; way too many people knew me. Staying in a place that was almost completely strange to me, scared me more than ever. The only time I'd ever gone there was with Peter. We went there for a date and had spaghetti & meatballs at a really nice, elegant Italian restaurant named "_Casa_".

The night was cold. I had stolen a white woollen jumper as I was running out of my horrifying funeral. I pulled on the cosy sleeves so that they came up to just about halfway of my palm.

I hid away from the spitting rain under a small car park close to the restaurant. Although it seemed quite safe, I could sense something was about to happen.

At the sound of a metal banging, I turned around suddenly to see a dark, shadowy figure.


End file.
